1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to assembling lead acid batteries and more specifically to a battery assembling method which produces lead acid batteries which have many improvements over the prior art.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A present problem of lead acid battery manufacture is the rapid oxidation of molten lead which is exposed to the atmosphere when it is heated above the 625 degrees Fahrenheit melting point. The problem is greatly compounded when molten lead exposed to the atmosphere is further heated to nearly 1000 degrees Fahrenheit. Plate lugs of the battery cells enter such dispensed high temperature molten lead and fuse with it, the lugs further act as heat sinks for cooling the dispensed lead. At such elevated temperatures substantial drossing can occur which is wasteful, expensive, abrasive, clogging and toxic.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a battery assembling machine which does not expose molten lead to the atmosphere, thus preventing drossing of the molten lead.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a battery assembling method which reduces the amount of equipment and manpower required.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a battery assembling method which is rapid, efficient and relatively inexpensive.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a battery assembling method which seals, but does not expose molten lead to the atmosphere, thus preventing drossing of the molten lead.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a battery assembling method which does not require venting of an open lead pot.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a battery assembling method which does not require lead to be pumped and a pumping device to be maintained.
Finally, it is another object of the present invention to provide a battery assembling method which does not require a large quantity of lead to be maintained at a molten temperature with the associated energy costs.
These and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.
The present invention provides a battery assembling method which is more efficient than that of the prior art. The battery assembling method includes a lead dispenser/heater unit, cover positioner, container positioner, and lead feeder. A battery container with battery plates contained therein is initially retained by a horizontal container positioner.
Lug preparation is not required when utilizing some types of lead alloys. If needed, the lug preparation area includes at least one heating station. The lug preparation area may also include at least one fluxing station, and at least one tinning station. The inclusion of the fluxing and tinning stations is dependent upon the condition of the plate lugs of the battery, before insertion into the battery assembling device. The lug preparation area disclosed in this application is given by way of example and not by way of limitation. A lug preparation area may include any combination or order of the above disclosed stations.
The horizontal container positioner indexes the battery container over the lug heating station and the lugs of the battery plates are heated before fluxing. The horizontal container positioner then indexes the battery container over the fluxing station and flux is applied to the lugs of the battery plates. The horizontal container positioner next indexes the battery container over the tinning station and the lugs are tinned with solder.
The horizontal container positioner finally indexes the battery container over the lead dispenser/heater unit. The container positioner grips the battery container and the horizontal container positioner releases its grip on the battery container. The lead dispenser/heater unit includes a container heating platen, a cover heating platen, a heater body, a lead dispensing shuttle plate, a lead reservoir and an inert gas cavity. The container heating platen is disposed on a top of the heater body and the cover heating platen is disposed on a bottom thereof. The lead reservoir is disposed in a top of the heater body. A strip opening is formed in a lead reservoir cover plate which is attached to a top of the heater body above the lead reservoir. The inert gas cavity is disposed above the lead reservoir. The inert gas cavity is filled with inert gas from a supply tank. The inert gas displaces and prevents regular air from entering the lead reservoir and drossing the molten lead.
The lead dispensing shuttle plate is disposed in a middle of the heater body. The lead dispensing shuttle plate includes at least two lead metered cavities for dispensing molten lead which forms plate straps and terminals in the battery cover. The lead dispensing shuttle plate has a fill position for retaining molten lead and a dispense position for dispensing molten lead into the battery cover.
The container positioner lowers the battery container such that an edge of an open end thereof contacts a container heating platen and the cover positioner raises the battery cover such that an edge of an open end contacts the cover heating platen. The lead dispensing shuttle plate is slid into a dispense position to direct molten lead into plate strap mold wells in the battery cover and into terminal molds to form plate straps and terminals. A dispenser actuator pulls the lead dispenser/heating unit back such that the strip opening aligns with a lead strip of the lead feeder. The lead that was dispensed for previous battery is replaced with new lead from the lead feeder.
As the dispenser actuator pulls the combination lead dispenser/heating unit, the container positioner is lowered and the cover positioner raised such that the edge of the open end of the battery container is attached to the edge of the open end of the battery cover. The container and cover heating platens heat the open end of the container and the open end of the cover such that the cover may be sealed to the container. Once the lead in plate straps and terminals solidify, the battery is grasped by a conveyer gripper and aligned with a conveyor by a conveyer actuator. A vertical conveyer actuator is raised to meet the battery. The conveyer gripper is released and the conveyer transports the completed battery to an external location. The battery assembling method is capable of producing batteries disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,731 and 6,059,848.